Her Last Song was for Him
by Sirie
Summary: HGSB. It's been 3 years since Sirius Black died, two since the war ended. Hermione has been singing to save up money for University. It's her last night singing and the one song she sings is for him... Can he hear her? Will they ever be together again?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me. The song belongs to Yellowcard and anything else you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. :D

A/N: I'd never really listened to this song, though I had the CD. But for some reason I didn't change my stereo back when this song came on and I really listened to it. The first thing that popped into my head was Hermione thinking of Sirius. It slowly started to evolve over the next hour as I thought about it. And this is how it came out:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eighteen year old Hermione Granger rushed about her apartment. She was so late already. She glanced one more time in the mirror, taking in her appearance. Her frizzy hair was on top of her head in a stylish, yet still unruly, messy bun. Her makeup was light but would enhance her features when she was on stage. Her artfully torn, but still decent black skirt, accented her curves and fell to just above her knees. Her black tank top and black, fingerless gloves accented her skirt. Black high heels would have looked nice, but the last time she'd been on stage with heels, one had broken and sent her tumbling off the stage. She'd never made that mistake again and chose instead to wear comfortable, black boots.

Since she'd gotten out of Hogwarts the year before, she'd been singing in clubs and taverns to save up money. This was her last show and she'd have enough money saved up for her four years at the Wizarding University. She was so excited even though it was her last show. The only song for that night was one she'd written special for that one man who was gone… that one man who she'd forever miss. She'd been practicing like crazy; making sure that she would get it perfect. She hoped he could hear it in Heaven, where he surely was.

Hermione, finally finished, went ahead and turned on the spot. She'd almost taken her car instead, but decided against it on account of being late. She apparated to the Enchanted Orb; a rather nice tavern that she played in fairly often. Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys were already there, giving her the thumbs up from the tables they'd occupied. She'd told Harry what she was singing but hadn't sung it for him. He smiled at her, nodding. She smiled back and headed over to hand the bar maid her jacket. The woman smiled at her and winked.

"Have a good show, Miss Granger." She said, watching as Hermione left.

Hermione got back stage, waiting for the current male singer to finish his song. She felt her heart beating strong in her chest and knew it was partially for his sacrifice in the Ministry of Magic three years ago that she was still alive today. She looked up at the ceiling and prayed that Sirius could hear her.

The song that the man was singing ended and there was a splatter of applause. Hermione smiled. He was one of the entertainers taking over for her since it was her last night. He was new and not well known, so the applause would gather as he played more often. He was really good. He came back from behind the curtain and smiled at Hermione.

"Nice turnout for your last night…" The man, Bobby, said. Hermione smiled and patted his shoulder.

"They'll be turning up like this just for you one day." She assured him. She heard the bar maid announce her and her music getting ready to start up.

"Good Luck." He said. Hermione nodded and stepped up to the curtain. There was a roar of applause and then the curtains opened. Hermione stepped up to the microphone and smiled out at her crowd.   
"This song…" She started as they settled down. "Was written for an amazing man who died three years ago…" The crowd was silent. Hermione looked at Harry who had tears in his eyes. "You may all know of him, but I doubt many of you know him like we do." She motioned to Harry and herself. "This is for Sirius Black…" There was a buzz of whispering around her until the music started up and she started swaying to the music.

"_I'm just so tired,_

_Won't you sing me to sleep,_

_Fly through my dreams,_

_So I can hitch a ride with you tonight,_

_And get away from this place,_

_Have a new name and face,_

_I just ain't the same without you in my life,"_

There was a pause in the song as she moved to the music, dancing around the stage gracefully. Harry smiled proudly up at her. Hermione knew that she was going to cry. She's never made it through the song without crying. She just hoped that she wouldn't lose it completely and be unable to sing.

"_Late night drives,_

_All alone in my car,_

_I can't help but start_

_Singing lines from all our favorite songs,_

_And melodies in the air,_

_Singing, life just ain't fair,_

_But sometimes I still just can't believe you're gone,"_

Her voice was strong but she felt the tears welling up. She didn't stop them from welling. She'd been crying along with Harry for three years. Why stop then? Her voice went a bit slower and she sang the chorus.

"_And I'm sure the view from Heaven,_

_Beats the hell out of mine here,_

_And if we all believe in Heaven,_

_Then we will make it through one more year,_

_Down here," _

There was another pause in the song and she fought back the tears, hoping to hold out a little while longer. She moved around the stage more, enjoying the rush she got from singing. Harry was swaying lightly to the music as tears were falling down his face; both tears of happiness and tears of mourning.

"_Feel your fire,_

_When it's cold in my heart,_

_And things sorta start, _

_Reminding me of my last night with you,_

_I only need one more day,_

_Just one more chance to say,_

_I wish that I had gone up with you too,"_

Hermione's voice had gotten stronger as she sang the last verse, showing her passion for the words that she was singing. People all around her looked touched by her words. Even the familiar bar maid was dabbing at the corner of her eyes with her relatively clean apron. Hermione smiled, sending her waves out over the crowd.

"_And I'm sure the view from Heaven,_

_Beats the hell out of mine here,_

_And if we all believe in Heaven,_

_Then we will make it through one more year,_

_Down here," _

Hermione thought she was hearing things. She thought maybe she was starting to go crazy, finally. She could hear his voice… That deep, beautiful voice of his was singing along with her, but as a backup singer would. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear it. But it didn't work. The voice was still there. That was when the tears spilled over her eye lids and down her cheeks in hot, salty rivers.

"_You won't be coming back,_

_And I didn't get to say goodbye,_

_I really wish I got to say goodbye…" _

The truth of her words astounded Hermione. She'd written the words and they were hitting her hard even then, after she'd sung it a thousand times. Harry's tears were flowing steadily too, making him wipe at his eyes every once in a while so Hermione would stay in focus.

"_And I'm sure the view from Heaven,_

_Beats the hell out of mine here,_

_And if we all believe in Heaven,_

_Then we will make it through one more year,"_

Hermione looked out at Harry. He looked surprised too, just as Hermione had been when she heard that voice singing with her. Could it be that she wasn't imagining things? Could Harry hear the voice too? She sang still, projecting her voice more.

"_I hope that all is well in Heaven,_

_Cause it's all shot to hell down here,_

_I hope that I find you in Heaven,_

_Cause I'm so lost without you down here,"_

The voice, Hermione noticed, was still singing with her through that last verse, but it sang different words. To Hermione's surprise, she noticed that they were words that she'd thought about adding into the song and having Ginny sing with her. She felt the tears rush down her face in a fresh wave because she'd never told anyone those lyrics but continued to sing.

"_You won't be coming back,_

_And I didn't get to say goodbye,_

_I really wish I got to say goodbye…" _

Hermione pulled that last word and made it last longer than the others. She looked out at the crowd through her tears, wiping at them furiously. She was thankful for the waterproof makeup. The music died quickly and the crowd stood in a round of applause. Hermione smiled, bowing thankfully. Harry came up onto the stage and gave her a hug. He motioned to Fred…or George… one of the twins, and they threw up a bouquet of her favorite flowers; lilacs. Hermione smiled and thanked them all, her tears not slowing down. Harry hugged her again and she laughed into his ear. Hermione pulled back and turned to the microphone.

"Thank you all so much." She said, making the crowd settle slightly. "I see so many familiar faces, knowing that they've come to a lot of my shows over the last year. And I thank you for that." She smiled. "As most all of you know, this was my last show. I'm going to be heading off to the Wizarding University in two weeks!" There was another roar of applause. "Thank you all again!" Harry escorted her off stage with an arm around her waist. They burst out of the doors for some fresh air as the next performer was announced.

"You were great!"

"Aw, thanks Harry!" Hermione said, smiling and wiping at her now stopping tears.

"Did you… er… hear that voice singing with you… it sounded like…" He tried.

"I know… I don't know where it came from…" She felt the tears welling again and she took a deep breath to calm down and push them away. Harry looked over at her, his face sympathetic and understanding.

"You know…" He started, taking a deep breath and looking up at the sky. "We will see him again… someday…" Hermione nodded and looked up at the star filled sky as well.

But Hermione didn't know… Someday could be an awfully long time away.

_(Many Years Later)_

Hermione felt like she was floating. She felt the wind rushing past her face. And she felt so light. She opened her eyes and had to squint to dim the harsh light around her. She felt as if she'd just been let down. She was surrounded by something so soft. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She noticed a shadow cover her and the light was dimmed. She opened her eyes to see a figure outlined by white. A hand caressed her cheek, moving her hair away from her face.

"Time to get up, Hermione." A deep, rumbling voice echoed that Hermione recognized in an instant. Even if it was sort of different than she'd remembered.

"Sirius?" Hermione whispered as he helped her sit up. She squinted at him but was still unable to make out his face. There was a huff behind him.

"Sirius Black!" A soft but angry voice called. "How many times do I have to tell you not to pester the new-comers?" She huffed again. "I had to keep your arse in line when we were all alive and now I have to do it here too… It's just not fair!"

"Stuff it, Lily!" Sirius said, his barking laughter echoing around them. "I know this girl."

"Is it really you, Sirius?" Hermione asked as she tried to make out his features. "I can't see with all this light!" She sounded irritated which apparently amused Sirius.

"Give her my glasses." The woman's voice said. "She'll get used to the light eventually." There was a clink and then something was put into Hermione's hands. She recognized them as the glasses that the woman had spoken of and then she slipped them over her eyes.

The light was dimmed and she could make out the man who was supposed to be Sirius. He looked younger than when he'd gone into the veil. His hair was the same and so were those unforgettable eyes. But his whole being looked like the death of Harry's parents had never happened and he'd never gone to Azkaban. He grinned down at her, that crooked smile completely Sirius.

"Oh it is you!" She said happily, launching herself around his middle and holding on tight. He chuckled, putting his arms around her back and holding her. She came back up with tears in her eyes and looked around her. Even though it was bright Hermione recognized that they were in some small village in the middle of nowhere. They were surrounded by mountains and hills. Off in the distance, Hermione could make out a lake. The village itself was made up of many different colored houses. "Where is this place?"

"This is Heaven, Hermione." Sirius told her, laughing at her surprised face. "Not quite what you were expecting?"

"Not at all." She confirmed with a laugh. "I was expecting clouds and stuff like that."  
"Well, this is our Heaven." Sirius said, helping her up off the ground. Hermione waited for her bones to creak but they didn't. She looked down at herself. She was wearing jeans and a regular t-shirt. She frantically felt her stomach and then her breasts. She looked up at Sirius in surprise.

"I'm not old anymore!" She said happily yet with evident surprise. "This is amazing." She ran forward and did a cartwheel, laughing when she landed on her butt.

"Well of course you're not!" Sirius snorted. The woman next to him kicked him in the shin and he sent her a dark look. "We're in Heaven, not Hell. You didn't expect the Gods to make us all stay the age we died, did you?" Hermione smiled sheepishly at him.   
"Since Sirius is being so rude I'll have to introduce myself." The woman said, coming straight towards Hermione with her hand out. Hermione shook it and looked up into the woman's eyes. "I'm Lily." The combination of the name and so very familiar eyes made Hermione's eyes widen.

"Blimey!" Hermione exclaimed. "You're Harry's mum!" Lily smiled at Hermione and nodded.

"Stop hogging her!" Sirius said, walking forward and looping his arm with Hermione. Lily smiled as she watched Sirius start to lead Hermione off. "I've been waiting quite a few years for this bird to get here." Hermione whacked him on the shoulder playfully.

"Right…" Hermione muttered, blushing. Sirius winked at her.   
"Now… there was a song you sang a few years back…" Sirius started and Hermione blushed even deeper. "You said our view from Heaven was a lot better than the one you had… So I want to show you the view you have now…" Sirius led her up a hill covered in thick, green grass; the soft stuff that she'd landed on.

When they got to the top of the hill and looked below them all that could be seen for miles was clouds. Hermione looked out at the fluffy beauty and felt her breath quicken. They were so beautiful.

"What do you want to see…" Sirius asked, his hand coming down to hold hers tightly, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand.

"I want to see Harry…" She told him. And then the clouds swirled. There became a gap and they watched intently. Suddenly it looked like they were watching a TV, it showing them coming down to Earth, then into England, down into Godric's Hallow and to a cottage at the end of the street.

The view went in the window and down to a door at the end of the hall. Hermione recognized it as Harry and Ginny's room. The door opened and Hermione saw both of her best friends looking old and weathered. Ginny was sitting in her rocking chair, reading a book. She'd glance at her husband, Harry, every few minutes to check on him. Harry was lying in bed, looking worse for wear.   
"Looks like Harry will be joining us soon; Ginny too…" Sirius commented lightly. Hermione noticed then that there was a white spot glowing over both of their heads. "What is it?" Hermione asked quietly. She was happy her friends would be with her soon but the thought of them dying still made her chest tighten painfully.

"That's what we see when our loved ones are about to joint us. If it's black, they're going to Hell. If it's a white glow, they'll be joining us." Sirius sounded solemn but then he laughed. "You should have seen the party we threw here when we saw Old Voldy's glow over his head. Black as my last name, it was!" Hermione couldn't stop the giggle that rose in her throat.   
"Sirius?" They heard a voice from behind them. Both Hermione and Sirius turned and saw a young boy, maybe sixteen. He looked nervously at Hermione and then back to Sirius.

"We'll be down for lunch soon, Peter." Sirius reassured. Hermione looked back and forth between them with wide eyes. Peter nodded, smiling. He was such a handsome young boy, and looked so innocent too. Peter started running down the hill towards Lily and a black haired man.

"That was Peter Pettigrew!" Hermione spluttered; her eyes wide in shock. "What in Merlin's name is he doing in Heaven?" Sirius looked calmly down at her.

"Peter was split into two when he died. We saw it happen." Sirius said, looking down at the scene in the Potter household. Ginny was helping Harry drink some tea. "It was Dumbledore who explained it to us later."

"Can you explain this to me?" Hermione asked irritably. Sirius smiled at her, staring out of the corner of his eye.   
"When Peter chose to betray us and join Voldemort, his soul was split. There was the good, innocent Peter, who was still his sixteen or seventeen year old self. Then there was bad, horrible Peter who was in his forties." Sirius told her, smiling as Harry pinched Ginny's butt as she turned to fix her blanket. "Good Peter was still deep inside Bad Peter, trying to get out. When Peter died, Good Peter came here and Bad Peter went to Hell with Voldemort." Hermione looked like she understood.   
"I see…" She said carefully, watching as Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face. She looked up at Sirius for a second.   
"Hurry up, Padfoot!" Called a voice that seemed familiar to Hermione. She turned to see a sandy haired boy about this Sirius' age. Hermione squinted but couldn't figure it out.

"That's Remus…" Sirius said, waving him off. "You might have noticed him if he'd had his scars. But when Remus died, he lost the curse of his werewolf. So the scars went away too…" Sirius turned to face Hermione fully.   
"It's so interesting here…" Hermione told him, looking up at the clear, blue sky. Sirius ran his fingers down Hermione's cheek lightly. They flushed with embarrassment.

"You said my view was so much better than yours… and I agree it was." He said suddenly, their lost topic resurfacing. "My view that I saw most from this hill was you."   
"Me?" Hermione squeaked. Sirius laughed, smiling and nodded.

"I watched you grow old in the company of your books and friends. There was never a man in your life. Why?" Sirius asked, his brow wrinkling. Hermione smiled nervously up at him.

"Because the only man there ever was for me, fifth year forward, was you…" She whispered, half hoping he hadn't heard her. A brilliant smile broke over his face as he picked her up and swung her around in joy. Before she could speak, however, Sirius had dropped his lips down and covered hers in a kiss that stretched beyond all those years they were apart. It was their first kiss but it most certainly wouldn't be their last.

"Oh look!" A voice next to them said gleefully. Hermione and Sirius jumped apart in surprise to see Dumbledore looking down at the scene that was inside Harry and Ginny's bedroom. "Looks like the next generation of Potters will be joining us soon." Dumbledore turned to smile at them. "We best be getting to lunch. Molly won't be happy if we're much later." And he started down the hill gracefully. Sirius turned to look at Hermione's surprised but amused face.   
"That old coot is even sneakier now than he was when he was alive!" Sirius told her, taking her hand and leading her down the hill.

They were met at the bottom of the hill by several of their friends, Hermione's parents, and most of the Weasley family (minus Ginny). They all strolled to a rather large house where the smell of Mrs. Weasley's delicious food was coming from for a lunch that Hermione had missed for many years. It was then that she knew that her apartment wasn't her home; her home was here in heaven with all those that she loved dearly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Endnote: I know it's not a really happy story, but kinda is at the same time. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please review. :D


End file.
